<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassian's sleepless night by mugspensive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256336">Cassian's sleepless night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugspensive/pseuds/mugspensive'>mugspensive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last days in Shadebourne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassian spends his night as I spend my days, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, and the secret happiness, bullying Vanden, doing many things but ultimately nothing unusual, if I'm actually gonna write a fic I will make it as soft as I want to, it's about the found family, just a little bit, this is just a lot softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugspensive/pseuds/mugspensive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanden has a nightmare while sleeping in the war room and Cassian is very soft for him. Or Cassian is everyone's nightmare support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian &amp; Sariel (Life of the Party), Renard | Vanden du Argentfort/Cassian Thiarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last days in Shadebourne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassian's sleepless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first proper fic I've written in years but I couldn't get ideas out of my head. Also this was mostly written at 2am and instead of studying for my exams. (Obligatory "English isn't my first language" note)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen and Cassian was once again sewing clothes. He quite liked the night because the silence was comforting and the absence of people made it easier for him to work on his latest projects. Cassian worked in silence in the dim light of candles that were there for mood lighting, not their actual purpose. He had been at it for a while and as the candles grew shorter his mind started to drift a little. He decided it was time for some tea. Cassian put Vanden’s half finished shirt down and stood up from the table he was sitting at, stretching as he did so. His neck cracked a little from being in the same position for hours. Looking around his room he saw the state of his table and the floor surrounding it and sighed. That would be a problem for later. Before he left his room Cassian blew out the candles.</p><p>He quietly made his way out of his room, through the barracks and into the kitchen, his almost soundless movements filling the silence around him. Cassian warmed up some water and put the tea leaves in his cup, not caring about getting them out later. Not wanting to take the honey to his room, he waited in the dim light that was coming from outside until his tea was ready. He stirred in the honey and put everything back in the place he found them. Cassian started his journey back to his room, warm cup of peppermint tea in his hands. As he was walking by the war room he heard a silent, barely audible sob coming from inside. Not wanting to leave any of his friends alone when they’re sad in the middle of the night, he cracked open the door a little bit, just in case he was disturbing someone.</p><p>Looking in he saw a familiar sight, Vanden asleep on the table with countless papers scattered around and under him, with a few on the floor. Cassian silently put his cup on the table and picked up the papers that were on the floor and put them on top of the others as he slowly made his way to Vanden. While contemplating whether or not to leave he heard Vanden silently sob again. Cassian decided that he clearly wasn’t alright. Cassian sat down next to him</p><p>“Vanden,” Cassian said softly, “Vanden,” he said slightly louder, not wanting to startle him by touching him.</p><p>Vanden didn’t stir. Not seeing a better way, Cassian gently touched Vanden’s arm. Vanden jolted awake, slightly startled by the hand touching him. Cassian pulled his hand away, not wanting to unsettle him even more. Vanden flinched and froze for a second before seeing Cassian and relaxing a little. His breathing slowed down a bit as he tried to calm himself, his hands trembling. Vanden wiped away the tears that had been glistening on his face and looked at Cassian’s concerned face. He quickly put his hands around Cassian’s waist and hugged him tightly. Cassian was slightly taken aback but hugged him back quickly, his delicate hands rubbing soft circles onto Vanden’s back. Vanden buried his face into Cassian’s shoulder and held him closer as a quiet sob escaped him once more. For a while they just sat there, the only noise being a sniffle or two from Vanden.</p><p>After a moment Cassian quietly spoke up, still looking concerned. “Vanden, it’s alright. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Vanden admitted, still looking distraught as he raised his head up from Cassian’s shoulder and moved slightly away from him, loosening his embrace, “just a bad dream, that’s all.” </p><p>“I thought you didn’t dream?” Cassian asked as he pulled away from the hug.</p><p>“Funnily enough, so did I,” Vanden said, with a sad smile on his face, while reaching his hand out to Cassian's and holding it. Cassian took a quick glance at their intertwined hands and smiled a little to himself.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Cassian asked and quickly added, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Thanks for asking but no, at least not right now.”</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>They both sat in the comfortable silence for a while before Vanden leaned onto Cassian and placed his head on his shoulder again and quietly admitted “I just want to have a long sleep without nightmares.”</p><p>“Then you should sleep in a real bed,” said Cassian as he put his other arm around him comfortingly, “you’re not going to get a good night’s sleep sitting behind a table now,  are you.”</p><p>“I don’t like my room. It’s too much like a jail cell,” Vanden complained without moving, tiredness creeping up on him in the comforting embrace. </p><p>“Well at least have some tea,” Cassian gestured towards his cup with the hand that was around Vanden, “you can have mine, it’s fresh.”</p><p>At that Vanden raised his head. “What kind of tea is it?”</p><p>“Peppermint, and don’t worry about the sweetness, it already has some honey in it,” Cassian teased as he removed his hand from around Vanden and stood up to fetch the cup of warm tea. Cassian ruffled Vanden’s hair as he did so. Vanden didn’t let go of the hand he was holding. Cassian just stood there for a few moments, frozen in space.</p><p>“You do know that you’re either going to have to stand up or let go of my hand if you want that tea.”</p><p>Vanden sighed. “I know”</p><p>“So? By the time you’ve made your mind up the tea will have gone cold.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t bully me! And here I was, thinking you were here to comfort me.”</p><p>Cassian let out a short laugh, “Oh I am, a little teasing never hurt anyone.”</p><p>Vanden gave him a look and let go of his hand. He walked over to the cup of tea, took a sip and grimaced a little.</p><p>“Could use more honey.”</p><p>“Well I did make that tea for myself, not everyone is as addicted to sugar as you are.” Cassian said as he made his way over to Vanden.</p><p>“I’m not addicted to sugar! It’s not my fault that you have no taste,” Vanden retorted grumpily and took another sip from the cup.</p><p>Cassian raised his eyebrows. “I’d argue that I have very good taste, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Silence fell upon them once more, Vanden drinking his tea and Cassian seemingly contemplating over something while leaning on the table with his hands crossed.</p><p>Suddenly Cassian broke the silence. “But you do need to sleep.”</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“You may hate your room but you can’t keep sleeping here,” Cassian explained, “and as you know, my room does have a bed. Before you object I already told you that I don’t need to sleep. I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to having you in my bed.”</p><p>Vanden’s cheeks flushed red as he briefly choked on his tea. He looked at Cassian and saw a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Stop that or I will never sleep again.”</p><p>Cassian stared him straight in the eye but didn’t say anything. Vanden stared back as he sipped on the tea.</p><p>“Vanden.”</p><p>“Cassian.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head a little, “Don’t make me beg,” but seeing Vanden’s smug face he gave up. “...please.”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely,” said Vanden, not wanting to admit how tired and in need of a good night’s sleep he was.</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Alright then, finish your tea and we can get you settled in.”</p><p>Vanden didn’t hurry with his tea but he didn’t have much left. After drinking the last of it he placed the cup down on the table and started moving towards the door. Cassian followed. They had made their way to the door of Cassian’s room when Vanden stopped, looking hesitant. Cassian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t get awkward now, you have been in my room before. You even slept in my bed like two nights ago,” Cassian said, pushed the door open and gestured with his hand, inviting Vanden in. </p><p>Vanden flashed him a tired smile and went in, going directly to the bed and sitting down. Cassian came in and closed the door after him. Vanden took a look at the mess surrounding the table and raised his eyebrows a little, not saying anything.</p><p>“No need to look at the mess, it will be proper clothes soon enough,” Cassian explained and then walked to the opposite side of the room from the other man and looked at him.</p><p>“Alright then,” Cassian said as he began to sit down. Vanden gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>“What...what are you doing?” he asked, still looking confused.</p><p>“Sitting down to meditate, what else would I be doing?” Cassian said, not understanding Vanden’s question. He stood upright again.</p><p>“I mean why are you away in a corner? Gotten uncomfortable with me all of a sudden?” Vanden asked, slightly teasing him but still earnestly wanting to know.</p><p>Now it was Cassian’s turn to look confused. “I do respect people's boundaries Vanden.”</p><p>“Oh,” Vanden said, barely audible on the other side of the room. A moment passed and then another before he spoke up again. “Well, you don’t have to sit away from me.”</p><p>Cassian walked over to him and looked down at the tired man. Vanden looked up at him and stifled a yawn. They both were quiet for a short while before Cassian sat down next to the bed and spoke up.</p><p>“Well it’s high time you got some sleep in a proper bed again, so you really should just go for it.”</p><p>Vanden just nodded and laid down, pulling the covers over himself. He took a glance at Cassian before once again reaching out his hand and looking at him. Cassian looked at the outreached hand and understanding Vanden’s intention took it in his. Vanden, now laying on his side, closed his eyes. Cassian’s heart grew soft once more and he brought his hand which was interlaced with Vanden’s to his lips. He gave Vanden’s hand a soft kiss before placing their hands back on the bed.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Cassian softly muttered before tearing his eyes away from their intertwined hands.</p><p>He took a brief look at Vanden’s face and saw the tiniest of smiles. Not wanting to stare too long, he looked away and tried to concentrate and meditate but his mind kept wandering and his thoughts seemed to circle back to Vanden. The hand he was still holding didn’t make things easier. After a while he managed to pull his thoughts away from the now sleeping man and managed to concentrate enough to meditate. An hour or so passed, nothing changing, until Cassian was startled by a hurried knock on his door. He carefully let go of Vanden’s hand and stood up.</p><p>“Come in,” he said, making his way to the door, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>The door opened and on the other side stood Sariel, looking clearly distraught, tears in her eyes and her whole body trembling. She stepped in and quietly closed the door, not noticing Vanden in her panic.</p><p>“It’s just...I had a nightmare and I didn’t, didn’t know what to do,” she said still sobbing a little bit.</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Cassian said, offering her a hand.</p><p>Sariel took it and leaned into him, slightly wetting the clothes on his chest. Cassian slowly put an arm around her, giving Sariel time to pull away if she wanted to. She didn’t. She leaned into him, seemingly relaxing a bit. Cassian took a glance at Vanden but seeing still sleeping brought his attention back to Sariel. They stood like that for a short while.</p><p>“Was it the same as last time?” Cassian asked quietly, not wanting to startle Sariel or wake Vanden. </p><p>“N-no it was something else I couldn’t understand,” Sariel explained, her breaths slowly evening out, “I can’t explain any of it.”</p><p>“That’s completely fine, you don’t have to,” Cassian assured her.</p><p>Sariel shook her head. “But I want to understand,” she held his hand tighter, “it would make everything easier.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll understand it when it’s the right time,” Cassian offered, not sure about how to make her feel better, “do you want to sit down?”</p><p>Sariel hesitated for a moment. “I...that would probably be wise.”</p><p>Cassian removed his hand from around her and gestured at the chair. “I would offer you the bed but...”</p><p>Sariel seemed confused before looking over at the bed for the first time and realising that Vanden was  in it. A tiny “oh” escaped her. She looked a bit uncomfortable for a second before realising that Vanden was asleep. Sariel relaxed a little as she smiled a little. </p><p>“Do you want me to leave?”</p><p>“Why would I ever want that?” Cassian asked before understanding what Sariel meant, and explained, “He doesn’t want to sleep in his jail cell of a room so I offered him my room because  what am I gonna do, let him sleep behind a table all the time?”</p><p>“Well, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“Come, let’s get you that chair,” Cassian said as he moved towards the chair, tugging Sariel along.</p><p>Cassian moved the bits and pieces of clothing out of the way and rearranged it to be neater on the table before sitting on the edge of it and nodding at the chair. Sariel sat on the chair, still not letting go of Cassian’s hand. She had almost completely calmed down.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Cassian asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.</p><p>“Not much to talk about as I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“Alright. I’m guessing you’d rather take your mind off of it?”</p><p>Sariel nodded. “Preferably.”</p><p>Cassian looked around for something to talk about and saw the pile of fabric and thread. “Would you like to hear about the clothes I’m making?”</p><p>“I’d like to.” Sariel said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Cassian dug around the mess excitedly until he found what he was looking for and pulled out some papers. He picked out one and showed the sketch on it to Sariel. “So this is the sketch for my coat. As you can see here,” he pointed at the sketch with his index finger, “it’s quite like my current clothes, but it just has small holes for my hands so I don’t freeze out there.”</p><p>“Hmm, sounds lovely. I’m sure it will look even better in real life,” Sariel said, happy to see her friend get excited.</p><p>“Oh it will,” Cassian agreed with a smile on his lips, “I actually am a great tailor you know.”</p><p>“I know,” affirmed Sariel softly as she gave Cassian’s hand a pat.</p><p>They sat there for a while, neither of them being bothered by the silence.</p><p>Eventually Sariel broke the silence. “I think I’m going to leave you to it now.”</p><p>“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” Cassian said, “but if you want to, feel free to do what you want. As long as you’re okay.”</p><p>Sariel looked at him. “Thank you for caring, I’m much better now.” She let go of his hand and stood up to leave, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Just know that my door is always open for you, should you need it. It feels weird saying this but I do want to help the people I care about.” Cassian admitted, looking at her.</p><p>Sariel smiled and took a brief glance at Vanden before looking back at Cassian. “Don’t worry, I can tell.”</p><p>She opened the door and went out, giving Cassian a small wave with her hand before closing the door. Cassian let out a sigh. He looked at Vanden again, to make sure they had not woken him. It seemed like he was still sleeping. It was just a few hours before dawn so Cassian didn’t see any point in trying to meditate again. Instead he laid out his sketches and started working on Vanden’s shirt again. The hours passed by fast while he was working and before Cassian knew it the sun was rising. The shirt was almost done by the time Vanden woke up.</p><p>By now Cassian’s room was filled with the light that was coming from outside and he was giving Vanden’s shirt a few finishing touches. Suddenly the silence was filled with a groan as Vanden turned to lie on his stomach, the light being too sudden for him after having just woken up. Cassian took a glance at him before continuing to work on the shirt. Vanden turned his head so he could look at Cassian. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Cassian spoke up. “You’re staring.”</p><p>“No I’m not,” Vanden said as he looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Whatever you say, pretty boy.”</p><p>Vanden’s cheeks went pink as he suppressed a smile and sat up to glare at Cassian, eyes looking playful.</p><p>Cassian looked up from the shirt and looked right back at him, head slightly tilted to the side. “Go on then, disagree with me.”</p><p>“Wasn’t going to, actually,” Vanden said, as a smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Good,” Cassian said before continuing, “did you sleep the whole time or did you have a restless night?”</p><p>“I slept the whole time. What did you do that might have woken me up?”</p><p>“Nothing, just wondering,” Cassian said, thinking it would be best to not mention Sariel, “I’m  almost finished with your shirt by the way.”</p><p>Vanden looked excited at that. “That’s great,” he said, suddenly feeling peckish, “I think I’m going to get some breakfast now, you want to come with?”</p><p>“It would be wise but I’m going to finish the shirt first, there’s so little to fix now,” Cassian looked down at the shirt, “but thank you for asking.”</p><p>Vanden nodded and stood up before trying to tame his hair a little bit.</p><p>“It looks fine,” Cassian said, without looking up from the shirt.</p><p>“Thank you?” Vanden replied and made his way to the door, taking a look at Cassian before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Cassian worked on the shirt for a few minutes before setting the shirt down, finally feeling like there was nothing to improve. Then he heard his door open again. He looked up, not knowing who it would be and saw Vanden holding a plate with two pieces of toast on it.</p><p>“Thank you,” Cassian said with a smile and then narrowed his eyes, “did you make these?”</p><p>Vanden looked at the plate. “No, I think Sariel made them.”</p><p>“Well anyways, thank you, even though I was just about to go and eat,” Cassian said, standing up from the chair for the first time in hours, his muscles feeling a little tense.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“No worries, the gesture is greatly appreciated,” Cassian said as he moved towards Vanden and took the plate from his hands.</p><p>“Just wanted to do something nice for you in return for, you know...” Vanden trailed off, looking a little bit flustered. </p><p>He looked at Cassian’s face and tucked a little bit of Cassian’s hair behind his ear.</p><p>Cassian gave him a little smile before speaking up. “Should we go down and have breakfast like normal people?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Vanden said, smiling back at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>